Package for Blaine Anderson chapter 1
by kymbrr3gleek
Summary: these are not my characters i just love them like they are.


I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Glee and I am only an amateur having fun on and I make no apologies for any grammar or spelling errors, I am only human!

"Package for Blaine Anderson"

Blaine Anderson felt…exhausted as the boys got onto the bus and they set off for Dalton. He was glad to have a chance to think; his feelings were so confused right now! That kiss with Kurt had reignited so much. He had tried to stop his response; knew it would be cheating on Dave to respond. But it was impossible to NOT respond to Kurt. Their chemistry was undeniable, and when their lips had met his hand had moved of its own accord to hold him there. In truth, he wished they could have shared at least one more kiss before the door had opened, but he could not and would not allow his thoughts to stray down that path. Kurt had broken their engagement and his heart in the process. He felt tears sting his eyes again at the thought. He was with Dave now, and they were happy. He did love Dave, right?

"Hello? Blaine…are you ok?" one of the Warblers was saying.

Blaine looked up and realized they were already at Dalton. He would need to be more attentive on the ride home.

"I'm fine, guys," he said. "Let's just call this one a scratch and get ready for a real competition."

"Yeah, ok," said one, "but how about you tell us where you were during THIS competition and why we had to go on without you?"

"Guys, look, I'm really sorry about that," said Blaine. "Sue Sylvester…well, let's just call it a long story ok? I am sorry, but I will make it up to you by getting us a win in our next competition. Now come on and get inside. I'll see you Monday."

They went inside talking amongst themselves. Some looked over their shoulders as Blaine got in his care and left.

Blaine turned on his radio as he turned out of the parking lot. The haunting music of "Come What May" floated through his car stereo. He felt the muscles in his stomach and diaphragm contract, and his breath caught in his throat. Tears began to run down his cheeks and his sang with the radio. This was to have been his and Kurt's wedding song. Tonight seemed to be a night of broken promises, and broken dreams. As the song came to an end, Blaine pulled the car over, put his arms on the steering wheel, his head on his arms and sobbed.

After a few minutes his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that Dave was calling. Blaine hastily wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" he said, trying his best to sound normal.

"Hey, are you ok? You sound like you've been crying," said Dave.

"I'm fine, and I am not crying. I will be home in just a few minutes."

"Ok. I thought you'd already be home by now. How'd the invitational go? And where were you? I called and called. One of the guys answered your phone and said they didn't know where you were and they had to perform without you."

"Dave, I'm almost home. Can we just talk then? The invitational was a joke, just Sue up to her usual crap. I'll see you in just a minute."

As Blaine hung up he wondered what he was going to do. Dave could NOT find out about the kiss in the elevator. NEVER. He took several minutes to compose himself, allowing one slip to remember the kiss. He wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"Everything is fine," he said to himself, looking in the mirror. "That kiss meant nothing. It only happened because Sue made us do it. It was the only way to get out. You love Dave now, and he loves you."

But as he pulled out again to drive home, he was unsure of everything he had just told himself. He parked his car and walked to the door of the apartment. As he reached for the doorknob, he took a deep breath, put a smile on his face and walked in.

Meanwhile back at McKinley, Kurt and Rachel sat in the office. All the New Directions members had just gone home.

"That was so great!" Rachel gushed. "We actually won! I mean, it was thanks to Kitty, really, but I'll take it!"

"Yeah, about that," said Kurt, "how did you get her to join? And where did those song selections come from?"

"Never mind that," she said, "where were you and Blaine? I looked everywhere for you. I even called the police. What exactly is your long story?"

"Well," said Kurt, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, "I would love to dish it all for you! Perhaps over a celebratory drink?"

He held up the paper, where she read: "Sue may have this room bugged"

"Right," said Rachel. "Let's go have a drink and talk."

Kurt crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash and they left, chatting, arm in arm. Sue Sylvester waited until the camera in her office showed them gone then she went into the office and grabbed the paper from the garbage and read it.

"Well, Porcelain," she said, "you got that right. I do have this place bugged. See ya at Breadsticks."

But Kurt and Rachel did not go to Breadsticks. They went to Kurt's house. Burt and Carol were out of town, and Rachel felt no need to hurry home. Kurt poured each of them a sparkling water with a slice of lime and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So," prompted Kurt, "do tell. Kitty? The set list?"

Rachel filled him in on all that had happened with Kitty and the competition. Kurt was in awe of the things that Kitty knew and said they needed to make sure they stayed on her good side.

"Now you," said Rachel, "the long story?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighed deeply and said, "Well 'Psycho Sue' was up to some dirty tricks tonight. First of all she trapped Blaine and me in a fake elevator, with a bathroom…."

He told her all about the Sue "puppet" on the tricycle and the food, and then he hesitated.

"Kurt, you could have her arrested for that! You have to tell the police! She can't just get away with that!"

"Rachel," said Kurt calmly, "we already went to Sue and threatened just that. She said that she would just blame Becky. I'm sure by now the fake elevator is gone and every trace wiped away that it ever existed. There's nothing that we can do about it now. Besides the main thing that she wanted was for Blaine and me to…..give back to the world the 'Klaine romance'."

"What does that even mean?" Rachel asked.

"She wanted Blaine and me to kiss, and not just a peck," said Kurt. "She said she wouldn't let us out unless we really kissed, right in front of that crazy tricycle thing."

"Wait, are you telling me that you and Blaine kissed?" asked Rachel. "I mean, how was it? Are you back together now? Kurt, what is going on?"

"Rachel, we had to kiss…there was no way out of that crazy place otherwise. We had to get out. It didn't mean anything. We agreed to that before we did it. It was just a stupid kiss."

"Then why won't you look at me? I mean, you came back here to get Blaine back. I know that you said you are just friends again, but seeing him with Karofsky always upsets you and I think you must still love him. So what did this kiss mean for you?"

Kurt looked up and Rachel saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away and closed his eyes.

"It can't mean anything can it. He was the one that said it wouldn't mean anything."

"Kurt, you are clearly feeling something about this kiss. It didn't mean nothing to you."

"Ok, Rachel, I am still in love with Blaine! I always will be, ok? He is my soul mate. I wanted the kiss to mean that we are back together. I wanted the elevator to stay closed so that we could just be together. But none of what I want matters. He's moved on. He's with Dave now and he's happy, and I can't be responsible for breaking them up-not after the broken engagement. I hurt him so much and I never should have done that. And now I will just have to pay the price of that stupid moment for the rest of my life."

Kurt dissolved into tears. Rachel put her arms around him. She hurt for him, too. She was still excited to win the invitational, but this was hurting her.

"Kurt, listen, do you want me to talk to Blaine? Maybe the kiss was a game changer for him too…I mean, it wouldn't hurt…"

But Kurt only shook his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said, "but no. I think that would just make things worse because he would know that I told someone about it. I just need some time alone. To think, you know? I'll see you at school."

"Ok, but call me if you need anything ok? I love you. You know that, right?"

"Love you, too."

Rachel left, but as she was driving home she wondered if you should "accidently" let something slip while Blaine was giving her and Sam their next piano lesson. At least ask some questions to find out how things were with him and Dave, maybe see if there was a chance for Kurt and Blaine to get back together. Kurt was her best friend and it was hard to see him hurting like this. And he and Blaine were truly meant for each other, anyone could see that.

Kurt tried to sleep, but he was tormented with the same dream over and over: the argument that lead to the break up of the engagement. Blaine's tears and face, and him saying that he would never forgive Kurt for that. He would wake up crying repeatedly. Then he would try to comfort himself with thoughts of the kiss in the elevator. Blaine had kissed him and he had put his arms around him and his eyes after the kiss….was there a chance? At any rate Kurt was glad when morning came.

….about a week later at Scandals

Kurt Hummel had agreed to meet Walter at the gay bar for a drink. In the last week they had become great friends. Kurt had told Walter everything-all about Blaine, how they had met, their break ups the engagement and how he broke it off and the kiss engineered by "Psycho Sue". Walter was a great listener, and he had some very sage advice. He hung out at Scandals from time to time and had wanted to meet Kurt at lunch today. Kurt was sipping a Shirley Temple while he waited.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel," slurred a voice behind him. "Come to troll for more taken boyfriends at the scene of the crime, are we?"

Kurt turned around to see a very tipsy Karofsky trying to point at him but almost falling. He jumped off his barstool and guided Dave to one of his own.

"Dave," he said, "why are you here in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be at working?" (Thinking" "Please, please do NOT let me have walked in on Blaine and Karofsky celebrating their engagement!") "Is, um, Blaine here with you?"

Kurt looked around the bar but did not see Blaine anywhere. But Karofsky poked him in the should and he turned back to face him, smiling.

"No, Blaine is NOT here, as you well know, you home wrecker."

"What? Dave, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't mess with me Hummel!" Dave said loudly, poking Kurt's shoulder again. "After so many times when Blaine wouldn't kiss me or anything else physical, or even say that he loved me, last night I finally asked him what the hell was going on with him. And the truth came out. At the "invitational" Sue made the two of you kiss and that he knew after then that he "cared about" me and would probably "care about" others in the future but he would only ever be "IN love" with you. Yeah, MY boyfriend all these months, but in love with you, Hummel. So right now I would imagine he is probably either at Dalton resigning and saying his good-bye's or at the airport headed back to New York because it's too hard to be this close to you and not be with you…his one "great love". I should kick your ass…"

Dave tried to get up but is too drunk so Kurt helps him back onto his barstool, looking stunned.

"Dave, I am truly sorry that this has hurt you. I had no idea…why am I telling you this, you're too drunk to remember any of it…."

Kurt turns around to see Walter coming and waves him over.

"Walter, this is Dave Karofsky, could you take care of him please. He's just been through a break up and I need to go. I have to find Blaine."

Walter nods knowingly and looks at Dave, who is crying.

"Good luck, Kurt!"

Dave tries to get up again, and as Walter tries to help him back to the barstool, he vomits on Walter's shoes.

Kurt gets in his care and picks up his phone, calling Rachel.

"Listen, I need your help, and we don't have much time…."

…Dalton Academy, office of the Headmaster

"We're sorry to lose you, Mr. Anderson," says the Headmaster. "We have enjoyed you and your talents both as student and coach to the Warblers."

"Thank you, sir," says Blaine, smiling. "I have also loved all my time here and I will miss it as well. I hope it's ok if I say good bye and sing one last song with the boys?"

"Of course, of course. Good bye to you and best of luck."

"Thank you, sir."

They shake hands at the door, and Blaine walks down the hall to the Warbler office. He knocks and steps in.

"It's not true is it? You're not leaving? We can do better, work harder. Just please stay." Chorused through the room as he enters.

Blaine smiles, "It's nothing to do with anyone here, ok? It's just time for me to try NYADA again, you know. Maybe catch my big break? But I'd love to do one last number with you guys. How about…"

"Yeah, we have something picked out that we'd like you to hear and join in …"

They start singing "So Happy Together" by the Turtles as they all walk toward the main staircase, where they are joined by the old and new members of the New Directions singing "Marry You".

Blaine is stunned to see everyone there and hugs them all.

"I did not expect a good bye party," he says.

Then the music begins for "After All" and he sees Kurt at the top of the stairs…Kurt starts to sing..

"Well here we are again, I guess it must be fate. We tried it on our own, but deep inside we've known we'd be back to set things straight."

Blaine starts to laugh and cry and the same time but joins in the song….

"I still remember when your kiss was so brand new. Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats. Every journey always brings me back to you."

They meet in the middle of the stairs and sing together…

"After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be…forever you and me, after all."

They hug and kiss (just a quick kiss here).

"Blaine," Kurt says, "this is where we met and where began our friendship. But it was so much more than either of us knew at that time. When you took my hand that first time our souls touched and our lives became forever joined in that moment. Though our hands have held other hands, our hearts have only ever truly loved each other, because from the beginning of time till the end of time, there is no other love like this one. I am only truly whole when I am with you; you are my soul mate, my lover, my friend and if I can spend the rest of my life with you, I will be so much more than happy. I will be complete and I will have everything my heart could ever desire because you will be mine. You once asked me an important question in this very spot. And now we are here again. (now he kneels and takes out a ring box, opens it and continues) and now it is my turn. Blaine Anderson, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in existence?"

"Yes, a thousand times!" says Blaine, hugging Kurt.

Kurt now backs up from Blaine, who looks confused. Kurt pulls the engagement ring that Blaine had given him before out of his pocket and holds it out to Blaine.

"Would you please put this back where it belongs, sir?"

Blaine puts Kurt's ring back on his finger and they hug then share and EPIC kiss!


End file.
